


As the bombs fall (Privates Fanfiction)

by Lilliesonthepond5



Category: Privates (TV)
Genre: BBC is a destroyer of souls, Death, Gen, Multi, Privates, World War I, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliesonthepond5/pseuds/Lilliesonthepond5





	1. Overveiw

Hi guys! Just thought I would be the first person to write a privates fan fiction. I love the show so much and I know how I want things to turn out. The ending was such a big cliff hanger and hopefully the BBC will issue another series. If you have not watch it then...well..go on! If not I will give you a quick preview of the series and that last episode. If you have seen them then feel free to skip.  
Privates is a drama series set in 1960 and follows the final intake of conscripts for National Service. The series follows the recruits different stories individually and as a group and follows them hurting, growing, rebeling and having fun.  
Episode 1  
Britain 1960: as the age of respectability gives way to the era of rock and roll, we follow the stories of eight privates who are part of the last intake of National Service. Stationed at a basic training depot in North Yorkshire, they are part of Two Section and their two years of National Service has just begun.  
Lance Corporal Jimmy Hobbs proposes to his girlfriend Norah, who works in the army canteen (NAAFI), and then goes AWOL after being chased by Private Keenan. Sergeant Butcher sees a man by his motorbike on the pier, dressed in a homemade general's uniform and speaking only in the dialogue of David Niven; he is Private Lomax. Corporal Barrowman, having taken a dislike to Private Wratten, initiates a search for a 'stolen' watch and pronounces Wratten the thief.  
After lights out, the men deal with dislocation in their own way: Keenan writes in his journal, Hoy cries and Lomax is nowhere to be seen...  
Episode 2  
Corporal Barrowman drills Two Section on the parade ground. He is aghast that McIllvenny has permission to wear 'soft shoes' and that Private Hoy is unable to co-ordinate his arms and legs.  
Lomax fakes taking the sedative that Nurse Connie gave him and much to her surprise suddenly starts to speak like Bette Davis. Jimmy tells Norah he has a plan. Keenan apologises to Connie for being strident about his pacifist views last time they met and asks Connie if they could talk, somewhere private.  
Two Section undergoes bayonet training. It's a visceral process and most do it badly. It prompts Davies to wonder if he has what it takes to be a soldier.  
Sergeant Butcher visits a woman at the Imperial Hotel in nearby Ravensea.  
Episode 3  
wo Section is on the assault course. Barrowman tells the men that if they beat One Section's time they will get a crate of beer: if they don't, they will be peeling spuds for the regimental dinner that evening.  
White-Bowne tells Captain Gulliver that he is standing in the Oldham East by-election and will thus get exemption from National Service.  
Hobbs, waiting in an army cell after being AWOL, fears the worst. Lomax hides a wrapped package under his pillow. Keenan and Connie have dinner together.  
Episode 4  
Barrowman continues training with Two Section and simulates a gas attack, during which Wrattan collapses.  
While the sections wait by the barrack room clock for their leave to begin, the nuclear attack warning sounds. Barrowman and Hobbs salute the impending Armageddon with a bottle of whisky. Hobbs, now slightly drunk, confronts Norah about their relationship.  
White-Bowne has found out that Barrowman used to be a sergeant and thinks Hobbs might know the story of why he was demoted to corporal.  
Episode 5  
Preparations for the Remembrance Day parade begin as a telegram arrives telling that Davies' grandfather has died, the one his family had suspected of being a coward.  
Captain Gulliver tells Audrey that their life will begin anew when he hands in his resignation that day. Wratten visits Barrowman in hospital and Barrowman tells his story. Keenan's curiosity about Davies' grandfather leads him to uncover the truth about the grandfather's army record.  
White-Bowne and Rothman appear in front of the Conservative selection panel and make their respective pitches to be the next candidate. Sergeant Butcher asks Captain Bulgakov whether Lomax is really mad or just faking it.  
text copyright BBC  
A/N In the final episode Lomax drops a grenade at the rememberance service killing himself and sargent butcher and seriously, maybe fataly wounding Keenan. We do not know as it ends on a massive cliff hanger. If you have not watched it then go and watch it because this will make much more sense to you. Very good story and acting.


	2. Ripped apart

I see a red door and I want it painted black,  
No colours anymore, I want them to turn back,  
I see them girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes,  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes.  
~ Paint it black ~ Rolling stones ~  
BOOM  
The granade in Private Lomax's hand dropped and exploded. Private Keenan got thrown backwards. Sargeant Butcher and Lomax where killed instantly.  
Chaos eruppted at the rememberance service.  
Audrey Gulliver was screaming and trying to reach her beloved Butcher.  
Connie Charles, The camp nurse and Keenan's Girlfriend ran forward and threw herself to the ground next to Keenan. She picked his head up and slipped her knees underneath his head so she was cradeling it. She stroked his cheek to comfort him while the tears began to stream down her face. She looked down at him with a heavy heart and great dread.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" She whispered. "Don't do this to me, please Tom, Please. You can live, I know you can."  
She looked round and hardly saw the chaos that was ensuing all round her and Keenan in the middle. The dead bodies of Lomax and Butcher only feet away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Private Tom Keenan looked up at Connie through blurred vision. He could see her beautiful face looking down at him. Tears making wet marks as they trickled down her face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"HELP" She screamed in a desparate attempt to get some assistance. She wasn't strong enough to carry him to the infirmary alone. "HELP HELP ME PLEASE, NO NO NO NO NO HELP PLEASE PLEASE HELP" She sobbed hoping someone could hear her. Connie was getting hysterical now and hoping desparatly someone could hear her.  
She decided she needed to take action and with firm resolve anchored her arms under his armpits and round his chest. She tugged with all of her strength and he started to shift. She grunted in exsertion as it took all of her effort to tug him a yard. She collapsed and caught her breath.  
She was ready to try again when a pair of strong hands picked her up and deposited her out of the way. She screamed and kicked trying to get out of the strong mans arms but he hugged her to his chest. Connie Charles looked up and saw Lance Corpral Hobbs and her friend Norah from trying to comfort her. She calmed down and sobbed into thier comfoting hugs.  
Norah looked at her fiance, Hobbs, and shook her head. The Private Tom Keenan had a very very slim chance at survival, if any at all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Private Keenan felt connie being ripped away from him and six pairs of strong hands grabbed him and lifted with ease. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. Surely this would be   
it. He would die, at 21, the prime of his life. He tried to stay awake and remember all the good memories of the past 3 weeks. Meeting Connie. Having dinner and kissing. Messing around with his friends. Owen peeling onions. Rothman winning the elections. White-Boune cleaning boots.and Lomax being...wait Lomax.  
He had caused this. He had dropped the granade that may still kill him.  
He scwurmed in the six pairs of hands that held him and shouted out in pain.  
"Shhhhh" a voice crooned him. "You're safe. We are gonna get you to the infirmary and then to hospital. You will live" The welsh voice of Private Owen Davis soothed him.  
He could feel himself slipping away and thought of Connie and Alice. Altough he felt much pain at her memory he imagined her and Connie together. The perfect memory or fantasy. Weather it would be his last, no one knew.


End file.
